Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide a vehicle for leadership, coordination, and interaction among all elements of the RCMAR and be responsible for dissemination and evaluation. The specific aims of this Core are to: 1) Provide operational and fiscal oversight to ensure that all cores contribute to the goals of the RCMAR; 2) Provide leadership, strategic direction, peer review, and investigator guidance; 3) Facilitate collaboration and communication among investigators within the RCMAR, among the cores, and with other investigators at the University of Pennsylvania, other institutions, the community; and other funded RCMARs and NLA program staff; 4) Review and select pilot studies and create mechanisms to ensure that pilot projects will be translated into full research; and 5) Evaluate the success of the overall program and that of each core. The Administrative Core will be led by Jerry Johnson, MD, from the School of Medicine, and co-led by Neville Strumpf, PhD, RN, from the School of Nursing. Dr. Johnson is Professor of Medicine and Chief of the Division of Geriatric Medicine, and Dr. Strumpf is Professor and Director of the Hartford Center of Geriatric Nursing Excellence. Each of the other three cores are led by an interdisciplinary team with significant expertise in the area of emphasis relevant to the core: 1) Community Core (Chanita Hughes-, Halbert, PhD.,and Eileen Sullivan-Marx, PhD, RN); 2) Research and Investigator Development (Joseph Gallo, MD, and Lois Evans, DNSc, RN), and Measurement (Judy Shea, PhD, and Thomas Tenhave, PhD, Julie Sochalski, Phd, RN). The Administrative Core evidences substantial strength in minority research and mentorship at Penn, a strong interdisciplinary commitment to each of the essential cores, and strong interconnections among the faculty involved in each of the Cores. Organizationally, an Executive Committee chaired by the PI and Co-Pi, and including the leadership of each of the Cores will meet bimonthly. The Executive Committee will maintain close linkages with a National Advisory Committee, with whom they will meet annually, and a Community EngagementBoard, which meets biannually. Oversight for the quality of pilot research, mentoring, dissemination of the products of the RCMAR investigator and measurement cores, and building a strong, sustainable profile in minority aging research will be central to the work of the Administrative Core and its Executive Committee.